


The Simple Things

by Woolworths_Addendum



Series: Rhee Family One-Shot Quasi-Drabbles [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU as Always, Gen, One Shot, RF1Q, drabble-ish, no pairings this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolworths_Addendum/pseuds/Woolworths_Addendum
Summary: Enid's been helping Maggie with some carpentry work out back.





	

"Well, I grew up on a farm. My dad would've disowned me if I hadn't learned."

Enid smiled. The planks had been cut to masterful standards. Little Hershel Rhee was staying in her room for the moment, but now, they had the means to build him his very own.

"Where is the little guy, anyway?" asked Maggie.

"I saw him in the kitchen with Glenn when I was coming out."

She gasped. "So, he was serious about those red velvet cookies?"

"Yup! I think he's still just mixing it." Enid slowly smiled. "Break time?"

Maggie grinned. "Break time."


End file.
